The Mind Numbing Games That You Play
by asdarknessdescends
Summary: Gossip Girl Season 4 Episode 22 "The Wrong Goodbye" told from Chuck's POV. What was going on in his head on his way to save Blair? Why did he give her up? What else is there to come?
1. The Search For the Princess Begins

**Author's Note: Hello there! I wanted to have a proper insight on what really happened during the season four finale. I'm working this from Chuck's perspective, outlining the entire episode on only his moments. The chapters will be seperated into "commercial breaks." I hope I've lived up to the identity of the characters. This is not my first fanfiction, but it is my first time taking a part of this site. Please enjoy ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not, by any means, own any characters from the show and/or novel "Gossip Girl." They are all owned by Cecily von Ziegesar and those afflicated with the CW network. Also, the cover art used for this fanfiction is not mine, all rights go to the person who created it. I own nothing but the extra dialogue included in this plot.**

He had to find her. He needed to apologize and gain some kind of closure. She deserved to be free from him. He owed her that much. If only he knew where she was. He must've circuited the building at least five times now. Where else could he look?

Chuck Bass swerved past the crowd of strangers, foreigners, and fancy social elites that he grew up with and could care less about. They were all faceless beings in his eyes. His light brown eyes scanned the area, casting glances across the ballroom in case he might've missed her entrance in his haste to find her. Turning to his left, he saw the mother of his beloved. Deciding that she might know the whereabouts of her daughter, he glided over to the bar to investigate.

"Mrs. Waldorf," he addressed curtly. "I can't find Blair." he stated with a determined look.

"Well she's bound to be here somewhere," the elder woman replied adequately, casually glancing around. She didn't seem worried in the slightest, and she probably wasn't. She would prefer to make small talk with boring business associates than converse with her own flesh and blood.

"She left well before me," she continued, hinting sternly at her disinterest towards this whole debacle. She turned to face the new arrivals at the party who had passed the threshold.

"Oh," she pointed a finger and in the blink of an eye, she stretched her face into a wide smile that seemed to pain her. She held up her flute of champagne as if she were about to make a toast.

Chuck turned quickly to see if it had been Blair at the door, but it wasn't. His face snapped back at Eleanor right as she finished saying, "There's the Princess and Louise."

"Do you think she would miss the opportunity to enter her old stomping grounds on the arm of a Prince?" Chuck drawled bitterly, casting Eleanor's attention back to the true matter at hand.

"She is finally getting her fairytale." Eleanor spewed in a delicate manner. Her eyes cast down as if she didn't agree with the reality of her words. Either that or she disapproved of them. She couldn't stand the idea of her own daughter getting a better life than her. "She doesn't need the big bad wolf," she did a half eye roll on her own behalf. "to ruin it."

Chuck gave her a forced smile while letting out a short chuckle. He was amused by her choice of words. He was always deemed the villain even when he had offered his heart to the one who didn't want it to begin with.

"Why don't you say goodbye once and for all and let her go?" she suggested coldly before stalking off without excusing herself.

Chuck watched Eleanor leave as her final sentence burned in his brain like a branding iron. He had shown up to this event for that very purpose, but now that he had actually heard what he had to do, it seemed so final. So _wrong_.

Feeling as powerless as ever without his Queen B at his side, Chuck tracked down a dark, curly haired boy with a narrow nose and all-observing deep brown eyes. He liked to think of this boy as "the Pauper," someone poor and worthless, feeding off others in order to feel included and needed by those of higher stature than him.

Chuck hated to admit that as of this moment, he needed Daniel Humphrey.

"I need to talk to you," he demanded urgently, pointing a finger at the young man. He ignored the tall blonde young woman and the black haired female beside him. He didn't care if he had interrupted them.

"Hey," Nathaniel Archibald, a gorgeous blond male with striking blue eyes approached Chuck. "I need to talk to you."

Chuck glanced at his best friend, and then back to Dan. Whatever Nate had to say, it could wait. Nothing was of importance at this very moment besides finding the whereabouts of his true love.

"Okay, whoa," Erik van der Woodsen piped up, holding a hand out in front of him, palm down as if he were slashing something horizontally. "just tell me that no one is trying to stop a wedding, run a ponzi scheme, give anybody fake cancer, or turn into a justifiably vengeful townie."

"Usually, I'm the one trying to get all of you to listen to me," Dan spoke rationally, raising his hand to them, palm up. He was overwhelmed at being the center of attention for once.

Dan looked at Chuck who spoke right after him, "As much as it pains me to think you know the answer to this question- do you know where Blair is?"

"What we have to say is more important than the location of Blair Waldorf," Vanessa Abrams, the brunette girl, interjected rashly.

Chuck turned his irritation into a mask of concern once more. Honestly, that little black haired troll had no right to claim what was or wasn't more important than his key to happiness.

"Yeah," Serena van der Woodsen, the lean, blonde bombshell added. "We think she's in trouble and we need to find her."

"At least you're okay though," Vanessa inserted as though she truly cared, but her voice was too steady. "I was worried about you."

Dan seemed stunned, and said no comment to that statement. He really had no tolerance for Vanessa today or ever for that matter. He reluctantly turned back to Chuck who was about to say something until Nate spoke up, "Chuck, you got to listen to me. Raina kno-"

Serena decided to butt in at that very moment since she wanted the spotlight on her once again. She hadn't gotten her fill, and she wanted Dan to know her feelings as well, not just Vanessa's. "I was worried about you too," she told Dan while swiftly glancing at Vanessa, daring her to interrupt. "but you know, now we're both worried about Charlie."

Vanessa looked annoyed for a second, her eyes flitted from direction to another. That constant look of self pity was etched upon her face.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said in an off-hand tone. "I can't even think about Raina until I know where Blair is."

Dan surprised the group by calling out, "Alright everybody," Chuck nearly protested until Dan said, "_Please_, shut up." he closed his eyes as he let out a nervous chuckle. He feared his arch nemesis' reaction at the reveal of bad news.

"Uh, I haven't seen Blair and I've been around the room a couple of times tonight."

Erik took this chance to exit the little tirade in an effort to go and retrieve someone who could be of help to them.

Dan continued, having not noticed, and said, "but whatever Nate needs to tell you is- is obviously important so I think you should hear him out."

Dan turned the girls next and revealed, "As for Charlie, she has been acting a little strange," his voice turned indifferent. "I haven't seen her, I'm looking for her too."

Dan scrunched his face together as he came to a revelation. "What are you two doing together? Don't you hate each other?"

Erik returned with Kati Farkas and Isabel Coates in tow just as Serena tensed up and Vanessa exhaled a shaky breath. Erik decided to take the reigns and told Kati, "You- tell him."

Kati opened her mouth dramatically before reporting, "A half hour ago I saw Blair talking to that girl wearing Serena's dress and then she just bolted."

Chuck looked intense with concentration filling over his features. He seemed to be canceling out ideas and thoughts that were rushing through his head at a mile a second.

"Nathaniel," he spoke calmly. His tone was nothing but fierce. "If you still need to talk to me, I'm going to the Empire to see if Blair's there."

"Right behind you," Nate replied before following after him.

...


	2. The Race Against Russell Thorpe

**Author's Note: Wow, I wasn't expecting any reviews so thank you to the two lovely people who did 3 I actually have the whole story completed but I'll post a chapter every day okay? Have a wonderful day!**

Chuck pulled out his BlackBerry bold and pushed down a number before holding it up to his ear. "Arthur, pick me up, and hurry please."

"Right away, Mr. Bass. I'm around the corner."

Chuck ended the call before spinning on his heel to face the golden boy who was looking like a deer stuck in headlights. "So, are you say what's so crucial for me to know?"

"I ran into Raina earlier… she was insistent on finding her mother."

"What did you tell her?" Chuck asked with burning eyes, his voice nearly snarling.

Nate pursed his lips.

"Nathaniel, I'm really not in the mood to figure out what's floating around in that pretty little head of yours," Nate rolled his eyes, he was used to Chuck demeaning him. "so just spit it out already."

The limo pulled up on the curb right then. Chuck marched to it and practically jumped in. Nate hesitantly got into the vehicle as Chuck shouted, "We're going to the Empire! Step on it!"

Chuck's dark brown eyes glared at Nate's apologetic blue ones.

"Care to continue your fascinating tale?"

"Well, I…. I told her the truth."

"You _what_?" Chuck roared, his eyes widening in revulsion. "Nate, how could you? Russell and I, we had an understanding!"

"I know, but…" Nate sighed, running a hand through his tousled locks. "Could you stop looking at me like that?"

Chuck continued to stare him down with a piercing death glare that could rival Blair's.

"Okay, never mind," Nate consoled teasingly. "Look, she was really eager to find out on her own. Remember how you felt when you found out you mom was dead? Did you want her to go through that?"

"It wasn't your place to say anything," Chuck sneered, punching the interior leather.

"Calm down, you're freaking me out."

Chuck muttered something under his breath before squeezing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. He shut his eyes and tried very hard to control his out of rhythm heart rate.

"Dude, c'mon," Nate appealed cautiously. "what's the worst that can happen?"

Chuck opened one eye and held up his free hand with his forefinger raised. "One, don't call me 'dude.'" His second finger raised. "Two, he'll try to find a way to ruin my life more than he already has."

"It's possible, but where would he take her?"

"I have no idea." Chuck wished and prayed his hardest at that moment that Blair was unharmed wherever she was. "So who was Kati talking about?" he questioned vaguely, his voice hoarse. "What girl wearing Serena's dress? Is she connected to Russell in any way?"

"Huh?" Nate mumbled out, coming out of a daze. "Oh, no. It's uh, Serena's cousin. I forgot her name."

"Serena has a cousin?" Chuck asked in surprise. "How come we've never met her before?"

Nate shrugged. "I guess they're not that close."

The car stopped and Arthur announced that they had arrived.

"Thanks," Chuck called out to his driver. "Stay here unless I call for you to leave."

"Yes, sir."

"Get out, Nathaniel!" Chuck bellowed, motioning for his friend to exit.

"Oh, sorry."

Nate bustled out of the car while Chuck wheeled around him and raced to the hotel entrance. The door man gave him a bewildered look as the brunette male zoomed past the door and bolted to the elevator. He continued pressing on the "up" button like a child banging on a drum until Nate reached him and said, "Don't break it, man. I'm sure she's fine."

"She better be in perfect condition or I'm going up to the roof." Chuck snarled.

"Stop being so melodramatic, there's no need. Blair wouldn't want you doing anything drastic on her behalf anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"You've always hated Romeo because he killed himself for Juliet, right?"

"That's true."

"Blair feels the same. Don't pull a Romeo."

"Alright, alright."

The elevator's speed did not help Chuck's anxiety on the trip to the top floor. His patience was wavering by each passing second.

"Have you tried calling her?"

"Only a hundred times." Chuck said through clenched teeth. "The only time she doesn't answer is if she's mad or if she's busy."

"Want to try my phone?"

"There's no need. We'll see if she's here, if not…" He didn't want to finish his sentence. He didn't even know what the end of his line was supposed to be. What other options did he have? Gossip Girl? Shouldn't she have already alerted on Blair leaving the area?

After what seemed like an hour, the elevator's doors opened up. Chuck swiped his card key and entered the lavish hotel penthouse. It was too quiet, and that worried Chuck. He decided to revel out his frustrations on his nearest source- Nate.

"I don't understand. I specifically asked you not to tell Raina the truth." he scolded loudly.

Nate sighed before interjecting with, "I had no choice. She wanted to go after you."

Chuck swerved around to face his friend and mutter in a serious breath, "If she confronted her father with any of this now he will. There will be repercussions, believe me." Chuck stared him down with vulnerability coating his voice as he said, "Until I find Blair I can't even think about Russell Thorpe."

A voice interrupted the silence. "You might have to."

At that moment, a tall ebony skinned woman entered the scene wearing a pumpkin orange evening gown. What was Raina Thorpe doing here?

Chuck whipped around to face the new addition in their private conversation. For a mere second, he thought maybe it might've been someone else rounding the corner…

Luck was not with him tonight.

"I'm sorry for just showing up like this. I didn't know where to go. My father was so angry. Blaming you," Chuck turned his head away in guilt. Why couldn't he have let bygones be bygones?

"For all that's happened," Raina continued with a gentle voice. "And after everything that I've put you through, I just wanted to apologize." she spoke sincerely, watching the young man fidget his thoughts.

Maybe Blair was in his room… or downstairs at the bar…

"No need to apologize," Chuck said in what seemed like a dismissive manner. He felt out of place, his body was here, but his mind was elsewhere. The only other time he had felt like this was when his father died. "We both did things we didn't know where wrong in the moment."

"Still," Raina inputted. She was too embarrassed to look him in the eye.

Chuck wasn't looking at her either as he spoke in a broken voice, "Thanks. Blair isn't here is she?" His eyes narrowed as his heart clenched tightly in his chest. He was scared of her response.

"No, and I've been here for at least half an hour." Raina reported, her tone softened in concern. Her eyebrows knitted together.

_Kati said that Blair had left half an hour ago_, Chuck belittled to himself.

"So if she's not here, she's not at home or at the party," he flailed his hand out as if he were pinpointing locations on an invisible map. "Where is she?"

His heart accelerated in fear. His eyes were going back and forth as he pictured all of the possibilities. For a moment, he thought about checking his old burlesque club Victrola, which was full of old memories for both him and Blair, but then his phone buzzed and chimed in his pocket.

He calmly retrieved the device and checked the Caller ID.

Could it really be…?

His pulse stopped as he put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

Blair's sweet voice was coated with panic, and she wasn't speaking at him directly, she was addressing her voice toward someone else.

"I don't understand why you're doing this. You tricked me into coming to Chuck's new hotel by saying that he was in jeopardy, and now you won't let me leave. What am I supposed to do? Jump from the third story window?"

Chuck unfroze and ended the call. His love was in peril and he had to save her before the past came back to haunt him.

"Come on. I know where Blair is," Chuck said in a shaky voice.

Raina looked at him with apprehension. Was her worst fear coming true? Had her father done something to the biggest socialite in Manhattan?

"Smart girl," Chuck praised in a dead voice, his breathing faltered before he dashed to the front door again.

Nate, who had remained quiet during this entire ordeal, followed after Chuck in hot pursuit with Raina traipsing right after both males.

Neither Nate nor Raina dared to question Chuck during the elevator ride. He looked as if he might pass out. His face was too pale, and his eyes looked hollow.

Once they made their way across the entrance, Chuck was the first one to barrel into the sleek black car.

"Good. You're still here," he rasped at his driver.

Arthur looked in the rearview mirror to watch as two other bodies vacated the leather seats next to the Bass heir.

"Where to?" he questioned vaguely.

"I'll give you a raise for an entire year if you get me to my new hotel in 718, Brooklyn, as quickly as possible. Take red lights if you have to, I don't care. I need to get there _now_," he demanded briskly.

"Yes, Mr. Bass."

As the limo began to cruise down the road, Nate gained the courage to ask, "So who was on the phone?"

"It was Blair. Russell has her locked up on the construction tower of my building."

Raina gasped in horror. "Oh my God. I'm so sorry. I can't believe he would go to such extremes…"

"It's not your fault," Chuck said with a shake of his head. "As long as we get to Blair in time before anything bad happens, that's all that matters."

…..


	3. The Burning Fatality of Revenge

**Author's Note: Here we go again! I was wondering, do any of you have any favorite characters other than Chuck or Blair? I really like Erik but they rarely show him. He's actually funny, and he's the only normal one in the show lol.**

The trio raced up the steps, Chuck in the lead of course.

"She said she was on the third floor," he told them hastily, his breath uneven as he stomped up the rickety stairs.

Chuck came to an abrupt halt, his head looking left to right as if he were in the middle of a street intersection.

"Do you smell something weird?" Raina asked suddenly. "Like…"

"Gas." Nate stated. "I'm calling nine-one-one."

And with that, Chuck prepared to run. He crouched down low, and fastened his pace towards the door where familiar voices were floating through.

"I know you think the Basses are evil. Trust me, I get it. I loved Chuck for so long, and he just punished me for it."

Chuck winced. He thought of that memory after he got dragged back to New York from his escape to Bangkok, and having Blair search for him at Victrola.

_"It's time to let go of your fantasies." he said darkly, his voice heavy. He breathed deeply, preparing to unhinge her last nerve. "Now was that it? Or were you going to tell me you love me again?" he criticized with a careless drunken slur._

_"__Why did you even come back?" she huffed at him with tearful eyes before walking off._

"He ended up treating me like something he owned instead of something he earned,"

Chuck paused at the door. He was finally hearing Blair's real feelings loud and clear. Everything she said was true. He cringed as his memory made him think of that night after Jack had tricked both him and Blair in his quest to take over the Empire hotel.

_He shook his head, and stared at his hands for a moment. He licked his lips for a second to stall before looking at his equal and saying,_ _"If I asked it wouldn't have worked. You would've been to willing when Jack came to you, he would've known we were working together. I did what I had to- to win." he said connivingly._

_"No," she cried out in denial._

_"I can't let my feelings cost me all that I've built." His eyes seemed to darken at his words as his eyebrows scrunched together._

_"Even if it means losing me instead." she stated in shame._

"And it destroyed me," Blair admitted sadly.

Chuck gripped the handle, tugging the knob gently, unlocking it. He prepared to leap in at the right moment… right after he heard Blair's epiphany. Would she openly admit that she was done with him forever?

"I- I thought I'd get over it. But… I finally found a way out of the darkness and you can too."

"No, I can't." Russell Thorpe spoke up, his voice ringing with finality.

There was a loud, distinct sound of a -click- that sounded like a trigger being pulled.

Hearing Blair scream out, "Don't! Stop!" had Chuck fling himself into the room and into Blair's arms as she cried out his name in relief. Her dark knight had come to save her from the burning fatality of revenge.

Raina burst into the room right after. She glanced at the two brunettes clinging onto each other for dear life, and turned to look at the object of their attention.

"Dad?" she asked, her voice sounded surprised.

"Raina?" Russell spoke, his voice burned like a parent about to give a scolding. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you, but if you go though with this, you're taking me with you 'cause I'm not leaving without you."

Russell stared at his daughter with conflicting frustrations terrorizing him internally. He gritted his teeth as he blundered through the emotion of defeat. He had gone through all of this…for nothing.

Raina sighed gently before saying, "I know you didn't mean to hurt my mother." she gave a small nod to emphasize it. "The fire was an accident." she declared coolly.

Chuck checked the door where Nate stood idly by, seeming like a magazine model even in the dim light. If Nate was back, then the police were sure to be on their way, or even downstairs at this point.

"I forgive you," Raina said before taking the lighter from her father's unwilling hand. "You're going to jail for a very long time."

Blair gripped onto Chuck more tightly, regaining her balance. Her chest swelled in relief. She wasn't going to die tonight. The feeling in her toes returned and the sick knot in her stomach vanished.

"And I won't be coming to visit you. Ever." Raina quipped, her voice tinged with disgust.

She made her way to the door, and Chuck followed after her drastic departure, carrying half of Blair's weight. He was glad that this was all over, and his soul mate was safe in his arms.

Russell watched everyone leave, his face glued in a grimace as the sound of sirens filled the silence.

...


	4. A Changed Man

**Author's Note: There's so many nice people on this site. Thank you for being so supportive. Really, it means a lot to me. I've been such a fan of all the writers here. I honestly don't know what I would do without fanfiction. I want to hug all of you, but instead of making you uncomfortable I'll leave you with chapter four!**

Once the group filed out of the building, Chuck ushered Blair to the side of his limo to get a hold of herself. After she got some color back in her cheeks and took a dozen deep breaths, Chuck spoke to her and said, "Nate and Raina are giving their statements to the cops. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital? Get checked out?"

He was feeling guilty about this whole catastrophe, having her involved in something that she had nothing to do with, which was a surprise- he hadn't felt this bad about offering her as a hotel exchange. Perhaps this was because Blair had been in danger; the pawn put in line of defense in order to claim the king in a fatal game of chess. He would feel internal pain for the rest of his life if she had even gotten a bruise or cut of any kind. He would feel better if he had a doctor telling him that Blair was a hundred percent perfect.

"No, I'm fine." she mumbled out quickly. "Or I will be, I just want to get out of here."

She knew her pleads would get Chuck to abide to her wishes.

"Louise is waiting for me," she implicated coldly. It was almost as if she were trying to convince herself of that fact instead of the man beside her.

"I'll drive you," Chuck insisted with a sharp nod.

Blair looked surprised at his genuine, rational response. She had expected some sort of smug rebuttal. Perhaps he _had_ changed.

Chuck wasn't so sure himself why he was reacting so mature. Maybe after hearing what she said to Russell… it seemed that he couldn't do much to change Blair's mind about him. He had pushed her to her limit.

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "and not only for the ride, but for you know, saving me."

"What was I supposed to do?" he joked with a casual smirk, his voice teasing. "You called."

"Only because I couldn't see my phone to dial nine-one-one." she defended, her voice soft. "I still have you on speed dial, I just had to push down the one."

At that word, Chuck gently took Blair's hand and stared down at the jewel shining off her ring finger.

"The one, huh?" he questioned in a cold voice. He managed a forceful smile, and Blair seemed to catch it. The both of them stared down at the glittering rock, but only Chuck seemed to be encased with the dreadful thoughts of "what if…?" As in, what if that had been his ring on her finger instead? None of this would've happened. They would've been married at this point…

"I'm so sorry," he said abruptly, dropping her hand.

He was apologizing for practically everything that had gone wrong between them. He could only wish that one day he can become the man she so longed for him to become.

Blair looked up at him with regretful eyes and simply replied, "I know."

"How about a drink to calm your nerves? The new can drop you off with your Prince as steady as ever?" he asked with that persuading tone in his voice that no one could resist challenging.

Blair didn't seem to think much about it. It sounded almost as if she were answering him out of pure instinct as she said, "Okay. One drink."

Chuck nodded kindly before escorting her to give their regards to Nate and Raina who had been great help to them this evening.

...


	5. Chair on Chairs

**Author's Note: How's everyone doing? Do any of you watch Pretty Little Liars or The Vampire Diaries? What did you think of the new episodes? :D**

"Oh my," Blair exclaimed in awe.

"Closed for Joseph Nitzberg's birthday. The Nitzberg's have great taste," Chuch relished in appreciation.

"Maybe we should just go back to the party," Blair deemed in an apprehensive voice.

"Why?" Chuck asked, his voice biting. He moved his damaged hand outward. "Pretty much everyone we know or Gossip Girl knows is there, which means it's almost like we've been given the night off to do what we want." he retorted in a enticing manner.

He knew he could convince her to stay with him if he brought the idea of a potential scandal into play.

"Like that movie 'Death Takes A Holiday'?" Blair quipped in interest.

Chuck cocked his head in a "yes" gesture.

"Not the Brad Pitt remake, that was horrible." she attributed horridly.

Chuck titled his head away, hissing in disapproval.

"What? It was," Blair defended in a gentle voice before turning her attention to the name cards resting on the table in front of them. "Helen and Murray Erlich sound nice."

She picked the small white papers up and handed one over. Chuck examined it before looking at Blair and beckoning, "Shall we?"

Blair smiled shyly, letting out a small nervous laugh before following after him. Chuck put an arm around her and they walked forward, heads held high.

They gracefully made their way through the crowds of guests, smiling brightly at them as if they were old friends.

"So what do you think?" Chuck asked as they continued to walk around the room.

"It's better than I had expected. Although, I'm staying away from that gray custard at the snack bar." she said with a smile.

Chuck grinned. "Thanks for staying with me tonight."

Blair cast him a grateful look. "Don't flatter yourself, Bass. It was the least I could do."

"Are you enjoying yourself or did you want to leave already?"

"No," she answered rapidly. "let's stay. If I had to be honest, I'm sure this party is more exciting than…" her gaze cast down to the floor as her sentence cut off.

Before Chuck could say anything, they had found themselves enveloped into an outer circle made up of every body in the room. People were clapping loudly and the boy- or rather, man- of the hour Joseph Nitzberg got into the center of the circle. In order to not cause attention to themselves, they began to get into the footwork of everyone around them.

Joseph handled a few spins along with some extra accomplices, and then he went back to his space in the outer circle after motioning that he was done and the floor was now available for whoever wanted to go next.

All of a sudden, Blair decided to take the venture and she descended a few steps.

"Go!" Chuck shouted in support, a full blown grin on his face.

Blair began to hop up and down to the tempo, her arms raised at the elbows moving around in a silly, conservative manner. She beamed as everyone cheered, she seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Chuck watched her, his light brown eyes full of admiration. He couldn't stop smiling, he felt entranced at seeing Blair looked so happy, uplifted and utterly carefree. It seemed like for the second time in his life, he couldn't recognize the female dancing before him. It seemed like so long ago, but he could remember the night so clearly. After all, it was something sacred.

_"__Who's that girl?" one of the workers asked him in curiosity._

_"__I have no idea." he replied casually as he remained enchanted by the unveiling dance happening before him._

This moment was the exact same, and yet the exact opposite in every way; a parallel. Almost four years ago, as he watched Blair dance so exotically in front of him, he realized that there was a devious, fiery woman that could take charge for once in her life. Now, four years later, as he watched Blair dance so childishly in front of him, he noticed how headstrong and confident she truly was.

_This_ Blair Waldorf was the one he loved- the one with none of the hang-ups, and none of the frustrations.

Chuck clapped for her, soaking in on all of the light energy that was radiating off of Blair, even her skin seemed to be glowing as she twirled and tapped her feet to the beat of the music. He wanted to share that happiness with her, have her look at him as he took her on his arm…

And with that thought, along with a rush of adrenaline, he took off to the floor, gliding around Blair and catching her mid-spin. She gasped in delight and eagerly wound her arm through his while he took the initiative and moved them back and forth, switching arms and leading her around the small area.

This moment right now, they were in their own little world, living without suspicious, envious eyes. He wouldn't give this moment for anything in the world. No one could take it away from him. Blair was squealing in delight, and he was the one that she was sharing her joy with…that's all he cared about.

The crowd broke up, creating small empty places throughout the outer circle as they joined the couple on the dance floor. The onlookers remained in their spots and continued to clap merrily. Someone had brought in a large wooden chair and they insisted that Blair sit on it. After Blair sat down, three men gathered around and hoisted her up into the air. Chuck saw Blair laugh excitedly, seeming like a queen on her throne being held high above the crowd.

Another man tapped Chuck and gestured at another chair that had appeared, egging him on so he could sit on it. Chuck, who didn't want to seem rude, took a seat on the wooden chair, and with the help of about five strong men, was also hoisted into the air. He grinned broadly, laughing at the prospect that he was being treated like the life of the party. He turned to Blair who also seemed to be having the time of her life.

If someone were to take a picture of this moment, it would've looked like Chuck and Blair were King and Queen in their own private land of cheerful people who had no idea who they even were but were enthralled at the energy they had brought among them.

Chuck watched Blair's brown eyes sparkle, her smile never seemed to fade, and her delicate hands kept swatting the air as she tried her hardest to remain dancing in her levitated seat. Chuck wished with all his heart that he could capture this moment forever, but he ended up being fully content with the fact that he was able to experience it at all; he could see Blair like this for one final time.

...


	6. The Throes of Passion

**Author's Note: I can't even begin to explain this chapter. It was a challenge to decide how I would incorporate little details into my made up scene. I really hope it lives up to everyone's expectations because this part in the show was very important to me, I was shouting, "YES! In your ****_face_****, Louis!" to the TV screen. Now, I didn't want to put the actual... "love scene" in here, but I think I got it going to where your imagination can take over. Please enjoy, and thank you so much for reading. It means so much to me that there's many CxB shippers out there 3**

After getting their feet back down on the ground, Chuck and Blair made their way to the bar to catch their breath.

"I won't ever admit to saying this, but for the first time in my life that was the most fun I've ever had." Chuck deduced with a sheepish smile.

Blair smiled back. "Me too, but it's gotten late. We should leave." her voice seemed reluctant, her eyes darkened warily.

It seemed like she didn't want to go at all. If it were up to Chuck, he would never have this night end. He couldn't bear the thought of letting her go just yet.

"Yeah, you're right." he said gravely, a small sigh escaping him.

He gestured her for her to lead the way out, but before they got halfway through the large room, Chuck held back Blair by gently gripping her shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Hold on,"

Chuck pulled out his checkbook from inside of his suit pocket along with a pen.

Blair cast him a confused look, and in order to answer her unspoken question he said, "I think I should give something to young Nitzberg." He inked the name on the rectangular piece of paper and scratched down a large amount of money. "After all, I had the time of my life here with you because of him. Not to mention it's rude to come to a party and not present the host with a gift." He proclaimed with a sly wink before tearing out the paper.

Chuck swaggered over to the thirteen year old boy who was talking animatedly with his parents. He caught his eye and presented him with the check, nodding in gratitude. Chuck couldn't think of any other time when he actually felt good about giving someone money. There was a first time for everything.

Joseph smiled kindly at Chuck who grinned and clapped him on the back. He didn't need to say anything more; money spoke for itself.

Chuck went back to Blair and put a protective arm around her. From the corner of his eye, he could tell that Blair looked agitated, as if she were deciding something very important.

"So that's it." he spoke in finalization. "Time to go back to the real world, are you ready?"

Suddenly, Blair tugged on his arm, guiding him into an empty room that was well furnished and dimly lit, closing the door behind them. Chuck felt his body turned magnetic, almost sensing what was about to take place. He met her lips half way, and then Blair's hands were fumbling with the buttons on the jacket of his suit.

He caught the vulnerability hiding behind the brown doe eyes of the female before him. He had seen that look before… that night in his limo. During the majority of this night, that specific memory seemed to constantly swirl back into his train of thought.

_"__Are you sure?" he asked cautiously, keeping a steady gaze._

He was planning on asking that little phrase again, but he couldn't find his voice. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest and his hands were shaking as Blair turned around and allowed him to unhook her dress.

Here was his chance to refuse…but he couldn't. The monster raging inside of him forbade him from doing so because deep down he had always known that Blair would always be his.

_"__You'll never marry anyone else, you're mine." he said coldly, his face contorted with fury._

Surely she must've come to that same conclusion. No one else knew her the way he did. He knew the inner workings of her mind, the pleasures of her body, the hidden innocence of her soul, the dark secrets that kept her insecurities on the rise…

He undid her dress and succumbed to his desires by planting bruising kisses on the nape of her neck. Blair turned around and glued her lips to his once again. When they broke away for air, Chuck gazed into Blair's eyes seductively. They were hunter and prey. Lion and lioness, both fighting for control.

Blair grasped onto the buttons of Chuck's white long sleeve shirt, desperately yanking them apart. Chuck's face seemed to heat up as Blair's small hands grazed up and down the revealed skin of his chest. Her index finger roamed down and paused at a visible pink line that slashed across his left side, near his abdomen.

"Is that were you got shot?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

Chuck nodded, still too bewildered that Blair was caressing his skin so gently.

"All for a ring," her voice sounded disapproving. "kind of pointless now isn't it?"

"It was never pointless." Chuck muttered darkly.

Blair looked at him, her eyebrow raised in uncertainty. She wasn't sure if she had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"It was never pointless," he repeated briskly. "It's what the ring represents. I couldn't give that up…"

He wanted to say that he would never give up on loving her. _Ever_.

Before his mind could process any more perpetrating thoughts, his mouth was being pushed against by Blair's feverous lips. He reached for her neck, pulling her face even closer. His other hand held her petite waist, making their bodies come together without any hope for space entering in between them. He felt Blair's sharp nails digging into his scalp, and her lean leg was being propped onto his hip creating friction on their lower parts.

Blair moved her body in sync to his tender touch, and once things began getting seriously heated, Chuck rasped out, "Blair, are you sure?"

"More than anything," she breathed out heavily, her eyelids fluttering madly.

"Alright." Chuck mashed his lips together for a second before saying, "You wouldn't happen to have…protection of some kind, would you?"

Blair scoffed. "What happened to 'Chuck Bass always handles his business'?"

"I do," Chuck growled indignantly. "but I haven't had the need to carry around condoms anymore if the only person I want to be intimate with is you, and you're not exactly openly available to me."

Instead of saying something witty, Blair angled herself forward and plunged her lips onto his, kissing him savagely.

For once, it seemed that he had said all the right words…

Chuck unwillingly backed away using all of the force he had. He was afraid of exploding any second, he was already waning on his final seconds of control.

"What are you doing?" he demanded, his voice scarce. "I can stop myself from going any further_right now_, but-"

"I don't want you to stop," Blair crooned seductively. "It's okay, I'll handle it later. There's pills I can take."

Chuck nodded, allowing her words to convince him to carry on with the forbidden deed. He could barely hear the little voice in his head screaming, "Don't!"

"Now," Blair said in her instructive tone, her eyes staring him down. "Make love to me, Chuck."

He gave an internal shiver of pleasure as he heard Blair's order. It was a challenge he was more than willing to accept. With a devious smirk on his face, he was more than willing to persist his maneuvers on a hot and bothered Blair Waldorf.

Lord knows how badly he needed this release.

...


	7. Departure From the Oak Room

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating! I wasn't online yesterday :o

The heat coming off her felt so calming. He concentrated on the sound of her breathing, the rise and fall of her chest. He honed in on the steady pulse of her beating heart that could be seen through the thin sheath of skin by the crook of her neck. He watched his reflection in her eyes… he wondered what Blair could possibly think of him now.

Without thinking twice, he kissed her forehead, her temple, her cheeks, any place on her face that he could reach. It hurt him to think that this would be the last time he could kiss her like this, touch her like this, hold her like this.

All these unknown emotions were hitting him like a tidal wave. Why did everyone he had ever cared about always have to leave him? Blair had once said that she was his family, but now she was about to desert him just like all the rest had.

His past self would've done everything he could to convince Blair to choose him over that Prince character. But now, having finally vindicated himself into becoming the person that Blair had always wanted him to be, someone worthy of her love; he couldn't bring it up on himself to make her choose. Besides, it was too late now, she had made her decision to marry Louis instead of him, and that told him everything. He had to be the better man now.

He would live up to the words of his failed improvisation in his wedding speech.

_"__You know, they say when you love something you should set it free."_

Perhaps he loved Blair than he could ever love a person, even more than Louis could ever dream of loving Blair because if the tables were turned, would Louis offer to let go? His better sense thought not.

"Chuck," Blair murmured with saddened eyes. "Thank you."

Chuck simply nodded. The troubled look on his face stayed intact.

What was this new feeling spreading through him? Remorse? No, that wasn't it… he couldn't wrap his head around it, and it was torturing him to no end.

"Let's leave before everyone starts clearing out," Blair whispered raggedly.

Chuck slowly retracted himself off of Blair's warm body. He reached down to pick up his discarded clothing from the floor and hastily became to put everything back on.

_This doesn't change anything_, he belittled to himself. _she's still leaving you_.

Chuck wondered what the hell was going through Blair's head. He felt as if might spontaneously combust with all of this pent-up emotion. He was even questioning his own morals, and fighting against his conscious- he never once even considered those two things had ever existed inside of him.

They finished dressing in an awkward silence before they exited the room acting completely nonchalant.

They walked out into the brisk evening, entering back into their own personal sin city.

"So…"

What was he going to say? He had no idea, but somehow the syllable slipped from his tongue. He wanted to know what Blair was thinking about; her face was unreadable.

"I should find Louis and tell him it's over."

Chuck's spirits instantly lifted, but he was careful not to reveal his sheer excitement.

"If that's what you want," Chuck mumbled out, his voice careless.

He didn't want to make it seem as though he wanted Blair to choose him instead of Louis. She needed to make her decision without his interference.

"It's the right thing to do," Blair debated rationally.

Chuck idly thought of the times when the both of them would sneak around and not care about being "right." What happened since then?

"You really love him don't you?" Chuck questioned, his voice thick.

"Yes." Blair said with pride. "But not like I love you."

Chuck turned to face her fully, watching as her words floated through and marked him as nothing but a second choice. That's all he ever was- second best. He was never good enough for Blair.

"Louis and I- it's different. It's lighter, more simple. He makes me happy." Her eyes gazed up as she revealed herself.

Chuck turned his face left, then right. He knew that Blair could never say that about their relationship.

"And I don't." he stated in a bitter voice, almost like a slash of cold reality.

"What we have is a great love," Blair pressed in devotion. "It's complicated. Intense. All-consuming."

Chuck smirked. He couldn't have chosen any better adjectives. But that's what had come between them- he had traded their love for something that he had thought was more important… and now Blair was doing the same. Or was she?

"No matter what we do and how much we fight, it'll always pull us in." Blair smiled with passion. "What's mere happiness in the face of all that, right?"

Her smile had disappeared.

Chuck looked down and mentally prepared himself for the worst. He glanced up to see Blair's insecurities play out before him.

"So… I'm sure Louis has left the party by now," her face looked nearly crestfallen at the idea.

Chuck's felt his heart give a lurch in his chest, he wanted to reach out and comfort Blair, but he couldn't. Not if he was going to stick with his plan.

"So I'll have to tell him at the consulate." Blair huffed, her voice faltering.

"Drop me off at Constance," Chuck tilted his head to the left. "then you can take the limo."

Blair silently agreed, for she entered the vehicle after Chuck propped open the door for her. He stood frozen for a second or two, trying to balance on the mental indecision of crossing the invisible, thin line of right and wrong. If he loved Blair in the way that she had described, unconditionally and irrevocably, then he should let her be happy…even if it was with someone other than himself.

One thing was for sure, this night was about to take a turn for the worst whether he was ready for it or not.

His face twitched at the prospect of letting out his noble side for once. And with that, the new un-narcissistic Chuck Bass entered his limo after Blair Waldorf for what he believed to be the last time.

...


	8. Confronting the Competition

Chuck walked up the staircase with dread filling him. A part of him knew he would be deceived. When he turned to see a male figure sitting on the chair located on the side of the door case, he knew he had.

"You're still here." Chuck declared, almost annoyed with the fact.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Louis asked calmly.

"The party's almost over." Chuck stated derisively, as if that were more than enough reason.

Louis turned his head before heaving himself from his sitting position. He came up to Chuck to speak to him whilst looking him in the eye, seeming not at all intimidated.

"I know." Louis fiddled with the button on his suit. "But Blair hasn't arrived yet."

"How can you be sure she's even coming?" Chuck spoke, his voice tinged with humorless skepticism.

"Because I love her," Louise said earnestly. "And just as important, I believe in her. I know she's scared, but she'll figure it out. And I'll be here when she does."

Chuck felt a pang of ice cold numbness flow through him as he stared at Louis' un-doubtful grey blue eyes. How could he ever have competed against someone who remained so confident in their loyalty? Time and time again, Chuck and Blair had surrendered into their doubt for one another. But not Louis.

"You left your-" Blair's voice drifted from the doorway.

Chuck looked irritated at the sudden interruption. He had just been about to handle the situation. Louis on the other hand, looked absolutely delighted at seeing his fianceé's appearance. Blair looked honestly surprised to find Louis standing before her- she was speechless.

"I knew you would come," Louis said with a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Blair's apology sounded completely empty, her voice was distant. She turned to Chuck, who looked as if he had just witnessed Bart's death all over again. "We need to talk."

Without looking at the female next to him, Chuck took his coat from her and draped it over his arm. His mind was racing again. He didn't want anyone to go through what he did when he lost Blair due to his fear of emotions.

_"__Sometimes I think you just want me to be as unhappy as you are." she sneered out as her eyes misted over with threatening tears._

_"__I would never wish that on anyone." He rasped out. "I want you to be happy." He was nearly pleading with her, feeling horrible that she was shedding tears at his pathetic attempt to let her go._

If Louis was the one who could make Blair undergo true happiness, then who was he to stand in the way of that? He would give her the chance at happiness with someone else, no matter how much it pained him.

Louis glanced at Chuck's coat, at Chuck's tense face, and back to Blair. He looked as if he were adding up a difficult math problem in his head. Chuck knew that it wouldn't take Louis that long to figure out what was going on.

"I see," Louis said, his voice hurt.

"Louis…"

"Blair…" Chuck said, tightening his face as he mentally cursed himself for not stopping this entire night hours beforehand. He could've saved them from all this trouble.

Blair gave Chuck a stern look before bravely saying, "No, I need to do this myself."

Louis narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

_Do or die_, Chuck shouted at himself. _Don't let her do this. She'll always regret choosing you over him…_

Blair sighed, and gulped down her fears. "What I need to tell you is-"

"What's she trying to tell you is that you have my blessing." Chuck blurted out, trying his hardest to sound sincere as he said, "I couldn't be happier that the two of you are getting married."

Louis' seriousness evaporated into a relieved smile.

Chuck held out his hand, giving the commodity of issuing peace. Louis accepted, enveloping Chuck's hand with the both of his.

Blair looked at Chuck in disbelief, her mouth gaping. After a second or two, she turned to Louis and helplessly transformed her disappointment into a pitiful smile.

Chuck honestly believed that he was doing the right thing. He wished and hoped that he had made the right decision for Blair, and one day, she might even come to thank him.

If he had to admit it out loud, he knew Blair deserved to be with someone like Louis, not him. He would do whatever it took to help keep it that way. Knowing that revelation was the only reason he was keeping that painful smile on his face.

...


	9. The Great Loves Are the Crazy Ones

**Author's Note: I didn't have time to upload, I apologize. I started college this week. It's hectic and tiring. I wanted to address that I _am_ re-telling the episode, anf therefore I'm not changing anything that took place in the episode. Maybe in the future I can make a separate work where I create a different ending for Chuck and Blair but right now I really don't have the time so we'll see. Let me know if you want me to. For now, enjoy!**

"Now, if you'll excuse me," Chuck spoke civilly. "I'll bid you goodnight. I should be on my way."

And Chuck sauntered off, hurrying down the stairs before he could turn around and do something he would later regret.

He was planning out the rest of his night in his head: get drunk, maybe fall of a rooftop...

"Why did you just do that?" An angry voice snapped from behind him.

Chuck glanced behind him to see Blair sauntering after him but continued walking.

"'Cause what you said earlier."

"About being happy?" Blair said crudely.

Chuck came to a stop and Blair swerved around his body to face him.

"Chuck, that's not the most important thing." her hands were on their sides moving vertically, miming the idea of looking at the center of the main idea. "People don't write sonnets about being compatiable or novels about shared life goals and stimulating conversation. The great loves are the crazy ones. L'amour fou." her hands fell apart drastically.

"Blair, we're not living in Paris in the 20's." Chuck scowled, his voice was scolding.

"We both wish we were," Blair said sadly with a frown.

"There's a difference between a great love and the right love," Chuck said derisively, not breaking eye contact. He was about to reveal his own epiphany. "I left the empire state building last year two minutes when you didn't show," Blair bowed her head, almost as if she regretted that particular memory. "Louis waited all night."

And there was the difference. But Chuck realized his past mistake and vowed to never repeat it again.

Chuck prayed to the higher being that he didn't fully believe in that he could go on with convicing Blair to live the life she truly belonged in- a world without darkness where she could truly shine.

"This is your chance at happiness. You think you shouldn't want it 'cause you've never had it, and it scares you. But you deserve your fairy tale."

"We make our own fairytales." Blair interjected wistfully, her eyes pleading.

"Only when we have to," Chuck condoned in a heavy voice. "You don't." He shook his head twice. "How do you feel about tonight?"

Blair closed her eyes and bowed her head again. "Awful," she muttered in shame.

Chuck reacted the same way, shutting his eyes and lowering his head. He nodded once in agreement.

"Just... terrible." Blair slipped out before letting out a sigh. "In fact, I've never felt like this before."

"Guilt," Chuck concluded. "I feel it too." He jerked his head to the side, almost ashamed of admitting his true feelings aloud. "Maybe I'm growing up afterall."

Then, Blair said the words he had been thinking to himself before their intimate moment at Joseph Nitzberg's party. "I didn't want to let you go just yet."

Chuck stepped forward to plant a kiss on Blair's forehead, putting a hand on her soft cheek.

"Don't let anyone tell you you're not powerful," he instructed with pride filling his voice. "you're the most powerful woman I know."

"It's taking all the power I have to walk away from you." she admitted sheepishly.

"I know, but I need to let you go," Chuck spoke relentlessly. He sincerely hoped he wouldn't cry at this moment, but it was so hard to watch Blair fight back against breaking down in front of him. "You need to let go."

Blair exhaled shakily. "I will always love you."

Chuck felt elated despite the tense situation, only because he got to hear those three special little words that long ago, they were too stubborn to say to eachother. He felt so stupid now that he looked back on it, but as of right now, he was more than acceptable to repeat those same words to her.

"I will always love you."

Blair peered over to see Louis standing by the staircase, being a silent observer to their heartfelt exchange. She slowly made her way over to him, and Chuck turned around to watch as she ascended the staircase with Louis, headed back to _her_ reality while she left him to face his own.

Somehow, seeing Blair walk away with another man to go live out her fantasy hurt ten times more worse than catching her with Nate at the Coatillion.

Slowly, he trudged forward into the night feeling as upset as he had when the night had first began. He had done what he had meant to do this evening- let go.

As Chuck headed toward the curb to get back into the sanctuary that was his limousine, he had the sudden urge to punch whoever had said, "'Tis better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all" because obviously they had never gone through the turmoil that he had to face when being in love for the first time to none other than his childhood best friend, his partner in crime, and true equal- Blair Waldorf.

…...


	10. A Not So Expected Reunion

"Chuck," Nate called out. "Are you up yet?"

"No!" Chuck groaned before pushing his face onto his pillow.

"C'mon," Nate spoke from his bedroom doorway. "we're supposed to go to Lily's, remember? Say goodbye to the girls?"

Chuck wiped the sleep from his eyes. "Where's Serena going?"

Nate scoffed. "I dunno, but it's summer so she's probably going somewhere where she can hook up with some random guy and cause some trouble."

"Do I sense jealousy?" Chuck prosed with a toothy smile.

"What?" Nate laughed humorlessly. "_No_."

"C'mon," Chuck said lethargically, tilting his head to the side.

"Well what about you and Blair?" Nate said crossly before folding his arms over his chest.

Chuck tensed, his eyes glowering. "There is no 'me and Blair.'"

"You know what I mean."

Chuck sighed. "She's going to marry Louis. She's better off with him."

"You really believe that? Since when does Chuck Bass ever give up?" Nate asked in amusement.

"When love got the better of me." Chuck said with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't expect _you_ to understand."

"Very funny."

"So what happened between you and Raina?"

Nate ran a hand through his tousled honey colored hair and exhaled deeply. "She left to Chicago. It's all for the best.

Chuck bobbed his head in agreement. He turned to look at the daylight streaming in through the peeks of his closed curtains. "What time is it?"

"Almost noon."

"So where were you?"

"Getting something to eat from the kitchens." Nate grinned. "You know, we should get a maid or better yet, a girl roommate that knows how to cook."

"I wouldn't object." Chuck said gruffly, a smirk appearing on his face. "Alright, give me twenty minutes to get ready."

As Nate left the room, Chuck grabbed his phone from his nightstand and pressed his thumb down on one of the buttons.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Bass."

"Hello, Arthur. Where are you?"

"I was just getting the car from it's weekly maintainance. Should I meet you somewhere, sir?"

"I'm still at The Empire. Can you be here in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes, of course."

Chuck ended the call and traipsed off to his bathroom in dire need of a cold shower. He took approximately seven minutes bathing, and five minutes standing outside his closet with a towel around his waist while he decided on an outfit.

He picked out a suit from his summer wardrobe, it was a dark golden color. He fished through his drawer full of ties and bowties before choosing a light pink tie.

After getting fully dressed, Chuck checked his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He seemed decent enough.

With slow footsteps, he entered the main room where Nate was waiting patiently, sprawled out on the couch looking at his phone in boredom.

"Anything interesting?" Chuck asked, trying not to laugh at his friend's dull expression.

"Sports scores, band updates, and store sales."

"Well if that's all, Arthur's downstairs."

As the duo made their way down to the lobby via elevator, Nate asked, "Do you ever give him a day off?"

"What for?" Chuck said hastily. "Besides, he's been recieving his raise so he has nothing to complain about."

"If you say so."

But even Chuck felt slightly guilty at his words. He wondered... would Arthur want a vacation?

As they went inside the limosine, Chuck asked, "Say, Nathaniel, do you have any plans for the summer?"

"Besides getting laid?" Nate smiled mischievously. "None, why?"

"No reason."

Chuck was fumbling around with the idea of having a "lost weekend" or rather, a "lost summer," but he wasn't sure if his best friend would take it into consideration.

The rest of the ride was spent in a calm silence. Chuck wondered what would be an appropiate way to bid Blair farewell or if he should try to ignore her. He didn't have time to ponder for long, they had arrived at their destination.

Chuck and Nate exited the vehicle only after Chuck told Arthur, "Wait here. We won't be long, thirty minutes at most."

Surprisingly enough, Erik Van der Woodsen was the one who greeted the two friends as they walked out of the lift.

"Hey, guys!" Erick beamed at them, thrilled to have some company apart from his family.

Nate ruffled the younger boy's hair playfully while Chuck clapped him on the shoulder.

"Charles! Nathaniel!" Lily exclaimed in delight before embracing the blonde, then the brunette. Each received kisses on their cheeks.

"Come in, take a seat boys. We actually ate before you arrived, but would either of you like anything?" Lily asked graciously, eager to perform her old pasttime of being a hostess.

"No, thanks, Mrs. Humphrey. I'm good." Nate said respectfully before planting himself on a chair.

Lily looked at Chuck expectedly. "Anything you have is fine."

"Raspberry danish it is,"

"Lily?" Chuck asked in a low voice, almost scared to approach her with his question.

"Yes, dear?" the blonde woman replied, handing him his pastry on a clean, white serving plate.

"I was wondering..." Chuck frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together. "How do you feel about Blair getting married?"

Lily sighed heavily. "I'm not really in a position to voice a strong opinion on the matter."

"Why not?"

"Because I see Blair as a daughter, and you're technically my step son."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Chuck asked, his voice scathing.

Lily placed a warm hand ontop of Chuck's, squeezing in reassurance. "Both of you deserve happiness, but all the same the two of you together was really something to behold. Now it's..."

"Gone." Chuck deadpanned.

"I was rather thinking, 'put to waste.'"

The both of them smiled.

"Don't worry, Charles." Lily told him in that mothering way of hers. "As cliché as it is, everything happens for a reason."

Chuck nodded before clearing his throat. "Er, coincidentally enough- where is Blair?"

"Oh, I believe I saw her talking to Daniel. If not, she must be helping Serena's cousin, Charlie, pack up her things."

Chuck almost felt a sneak of a jealous rage until he came to the conclusion that Humpty Dumpty wasn't worth his energy. Dan was more humble than he could ever dream of being, of course he wouldn't do anything against Blair's will or that could deem inappropriate or even sinful.

Ugh, Chuck hated the thought of being in the same category as Dan, but that's what they were now, at least in Blair's mind- her _friends_. An unpleasant chill went through him, he couldn't bear the idea of being classified so lowly after everything they had been through.

He scarfed down the remains of his danish before joining the rest of the group, occupying a seat on the far right side of the custard colored couch.

Rufus attended the counter that Chuck had just vacated. He read off the main article, "Russell Thorpe was arrested, taken in for questioning, and was found guilty in his trial..."

"How long is he in the big house for?" Erik questioned.

"They're saying twenty years." Rufus answered robustfully.

"Sounds fair. That's how long he kept the secret."

"Well," Lily huffed in relief. "I wouldn't want to be in his shoes, I can tell you that."

"What about your shoes?" Chuck questioned with fevority. "When's that happening?"

Rufus, who had taken back his seat beside his wife, looked down at the exposed bulky ankle bracelet.

"Yeah, what are your plans for the summer, Mrs. Humphrey?" Nate asked conversationally.

"Well, I'm going to be getting very pale. This doesn't come off until the fall. Just in time to send my baby off to college," she said in a heartfelt tone, looking sweetly to her youngest child.

Erick put a hand to his face in embarassment before replying with, "Oh, Sarah Lawrence is like, fifteen minutes away. I don't really need to be 'sent off,' a light breeze can take me there."

Lily looked as if she might sarcastically laugh at Erik's response.

"At least you don't have to worry about sun damage, and we don't to spend the month of August with Eleanor and Cyrus on that cruise like they suggested, can you imagine?" Rufus said, attempting to lighten up the mood.

The sound of footsteps were heard.

"I don't think the Principality of Monaco's yacht counts as a cruise, Mr. Humphrey." Blair retorted in a demeaning way, not bothering to send a look toward the small gathering in the living room.

Chuck's heart seemed to skip a beat at Blair's sudden appearance. His eyes narrowed at Daniel Humphrey who had shown up right after her.

"Well if they had mentioned that... Maybe there's still time to RSVP."

"Well, on that note, I think I'll head out." Chuck spoke, trying hard to hide his discontent with the current situation at hand. "Nathaniel?"

"I'll hitch a ride," the golden haired boy responded automatically, getting up from his seat.

Chuck pretended to fiddle with his button as Blair blocked his path from exiting. She was staring at him so lovingly, her eyes seemed to sparkle with tenderness. Why was she looking at him like that?

Reluctantly, as if beyond his control, he could feel the slow resurfacing of his old butterflies.

"So, Monacco for the summer?"

"Yeah," Blair sighed, her voice refreshing. "Louis is picking me up in an hour."

"Flying private?"

"Is there anything else?" she asked rhetorically, her voice nearly teasing.

He planted a quick kiss on her cheek before moving around her and heading toward the refuge that was the elevator.

"Why the sudden urge to leave?" Nate asked as they were dropped back down to the first floor.

"I was hoping to _not_ talk to Blair, but unfortunately, she cornered me."

"Just as well. We can always meet up with Serena later on during the summer anyway."

"True." Chuck pursed his lips. "Why do you think Blair was talking to Humphrey Junior?"

"Dan? No idea. Probably school stuff, you know, insightful assignments or extra credit."

Chuck was spewing all out of his own ideas to himself, but none of them made any sense. What could she possibly have to say to _him _in private?


	11. The Lost Summer

**Author's Note: I was debating whether or not to post this chapter. I wrote this before they aired Season 5 so it's not anything from the show, it was my own take on how Chuck should have found out. The story ends here but I've decided to do drabbles starting from Season 1 on alternate endings for Chair. That will be a separate piece so keep your eye out for it. Thank you to those who have put up with me on this. And does anyone want to strangle the writers for last week's episode?  
><strong>

Chuck stared the table while he internally loathed over the idea that in a few short minutes, Blair would be sailing away, away from him...

"You must really be hurting," Nate implored in a passive tone, breaking the tense silence.

"How can you tell?" Chuck scathed.

He felt completely empty like nothing much mattered anymore.

"You're not drinking." Nate implored, sounding concerned. "I always know it's serious when even you can't dull the plain." he said exuberantly before taking a sip of his own alcohol.

"I'm not right for her. We bring out the dark side in each other. When she's with Louis she shines. That's the Blair I love." Chuck admitted with a soft voice, it hurt to reveal the truth of it all. "If she needs to be with him to be it then that's the way it should be."

"Well look at that," Nate spoke with pride. "Chuck Bass maturing."

Chuck frowned and got up from his seat, reaching out for Nate's half empty glass. "Sad but true I'm afraid."

Nate grinned before trailing behind his best friend.

"Victor picked this up the other day. Being at St. Jude's," The blonde said while reaching down to pick up a globe. "reminded me of all the 'lost weekends' we used to have," he carried the large sphere over to Chuck who had started refilling their glasses with scotch. "So why not graduate into a lost summer?"

"I'm intrigued."

Chuck found it amusing that Nate seemed to have known what he had been secretly thinking earlier. This was exactly what the both of them needed- a very long distraction.

"Just spin the globe and pick a point. We can start there and work our way back here. Like old times, bachelors who don't have to answer to anybody."

Chuck gave a half nod. "You're a good friend."

"One of us has to be," Nate concluded modestly.

Chuck smirked and hit the globe to send it revolving on its hinges. After a few rapid turns, Chuck's finger landed on a spot. He tapped it twice.

Nate made a face of surprise, his cheeks sucked back into their hollows. He hissed a bit, a sound indicating that he wasn't sure if he could handle that place.

Chuck smirked and clinked his glass with Nate's to commemorate the beginning of their soon to be wild adventure.

...

"Sunny LA," Nate said with a content smile as he stretched his arms over his head. "Maybe we'll meet somebody famous."

"The last thing we need is paparazzi." Chuck shook his head. "As it is, we already have one obsessed stalker."

Nate turned to Chuck with wide eyes. "What? Who?"

"Gossip Girl. Who else?"

Ever since the age of thirteen, all of their whereabouts, all of their actions, everything they said, it had been under close surveillance by an unknown source.

Nate shrugged. "She hasn't posted anything on me for awhile."

"That's a good thing," Chuck reminded snidely. "but don't hold your breath."

A large mane of thick sunshine colored hair floated behind Serena as she sprinted towards her friends.

"Hey you two!" she said in welcome, her brilliant smile stretching even further. "I was wondering when you'd get here."

"Arthur kept getting lost," Chuck said apologetically.

"You brought your chauffer with you?" Serena asked in surprise, arching an eyebrow.

"Relax," Chuck sneered before his step sister could down talk him. "his only job was to bring us here from the airport then he can do whatever his heart desires until we head back to New York."

"I guess that was nice of you," Serena said skeptically, with a slight frown and narrowed eyes. "Anyway, I have a surprise!"

"Please don't say you bought a Chihuahua, "Chuck said moodily, slowly following after the blonde female who had retreated and led them to the living room.

There was a young man with dark curly hair and a chiseled face waiting for them.

Upon seeing their new addition, Nate instantly sent Chuck an I-told-you-so look.

...

As Chuck lounged serenely on a chair in the patio, Nate and Serena's new boyfriend- whose name had escaped him- carried on with a friendly soccer match, a town car rolled up onto the property, its tires smashing against the gravel path that led to the house.

Chuck casually discarded his Ray Ban sunglasses off of his face to have a clear view at the new arrivals.

The car door opened and out appeared a skinny brunette boy with short hair and a doe-like face. After him, a more taller, lean dark haired boy with an angled face left the confines of the automobile.

So it seemed that Erick and Dan had decided to invade on their private vacation.

Nate bustled up to his friends, bid them greeting and introduced them to their guest. The boys brought in their luggage and after getting themselves comfortable, joined the others in their ongoings.

For some odd reason, Dan kept loitering around the area where Chuck was trying to relax.

"Do you need something or do you mind turning ten degrees so I don't have to look at your face?" Chuck belittled with a lazy flick of his hand as if he were swatting away a bothersome fly.

"Believe it or not, I wanted to talk to you about something." Dan quipped, his voice steady.

"Last time you talked to me we winded up in a jail cell."

"Yeah, well, this is different."

Chuck sighed in exaggeration before rolling his eyes.

Dan tried to maintain a calm demeanor as he said, "Look, Chuck, I know something about Blair that she doesn't want anyone to know, but I think you should because it's important and it concerns you."

"If she wanted me to know, she would tell me herself instead of sending Mr. I-can't-publish-anything-besides-some-stupid-poem."

Dan glared at Chuck, his hands contracted into fists. But instead of allowing himself to give himself over to the satisfaction of giving Chuck another black eye, he spat out, "Blair's pregnant."

End.


End file.
